Their Best Weekend
by tsukikomew
Summary: Ever wonder about that night long ago before "His Best Girl" when Damon and Elena had their first time? Look no further. Elena visits Damon at college but Damon's seeing someone?
1. Say My Name

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This story is brought to you by Writer's Block. Writer's Block: "If you can write it, we can block it."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Okay, let me start by saying I did not set out to seduce Damon Salvatore. In fact, the whole thing was totally his fault. Who was I to know he would jump me? I mean it's not like I hadn't entertained the idea during those long winter nights alone. I missed him so much and he had absolutely no idea. Caroline says I should tell him but I know better. He's...not interested. Even after the weekend, I know he's not interested. I'm just a beloved friend who happens to be attractive. Well...maybe someday I could convince him how amazing we would be together but for now I'm content with what we had this weekend.

The sex was amazing. I know I have almost no frame of reference since you know...virgin but still! It was the most amazing, magical night of my entire life. I wish I could just bottle up the memory and open it every time I had to remember him with those other women. It's not like he would be celibate while I was back home and he was still at school. It's not like I was expected to be celibate either...

I had wondered if perhaps I was going to be one of those women who didn't have sex until I was thirty. Thank goodness I had at least waited for the other night. A night of fondling in the back seat of a car would never hold a candle to the feeling of Damon's hands on my body. He was everything I'd ever wanted and the feeling of him between my thighs had me trembling even now, miles away.

To think it all started with a toothbrush, trigonometric identities and a pair of sweatpants which had somehow become tangled.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

The drive to the campus was always uneventful on a Friday. The other direction was always packed of students rushing to leave the drudgery of college classes. Going into campus was super easy. Three rights, two stop lights, and one hard to find parking spot and I was staring at Damon's dorm.

It had been two months since I'd seen him, when he'd come home for Christmas. I think he was sleeping with Amber then...or maybe Rosa. Either way we only spent about three hours together alone and even then he was distracted. Spring break was my first chance to spend a weekend with my best friend and I was going to enjoy every second. If our emails meant anything then he was really excited too!

The sign-in was a little bit like a strip search since the two R.A.'s leered at me until I shivered. I wasn't uncomfortable with men per se but I was used to two or three protective men hanging around. If it wasn't Damon then it was Stefan. If it wasn't Stefan being ridiculously protective then it was Tyler Lockwood. If Caroline was around then Tyler wasn't too far behind. But here and now, these men were skeevy.

"Salvatore huh? Man sure gets a lot of pretty guests coming in here," the beefy one said. He looked down at my signature and rubbed his thumb over it. Fucking creepy. The other one came around to escort me past the locked doors. He slid his arm around me and I tensed. He seemed to notice my discomfort but he smiled.

"Not going to bite," he said. He nipped playfully and I gripped my bag tightly. He laughed as he led me to the door, his hand slipping down my back. As his hand touched my ass I slapped him, the sound echoing in the hallway. Then I shoved him through the doors and pulled them shut. Let him fiddle with the key while I navigated up the steps to Damon's room. By the time he caught up, I'd be perfectly safe with Damon.

I found myself smiling broadly as I marched past seven open doors. I was one more door closer to Damon every time I saw a higher number. I couldn't help but feel giddy as a wave of pure pleasure shot through me. I was going to see my favorite person in the whole world. Plus he was going to love the cookies I managed to bake. So okay it was supposed to be six dozen and I only got two. He'd love them anyway. Well that or he'd break a tooth.

The door was plain which was kind of Damonish since everyone else had at least a dry erase board. Damon wasn't a fan of visitors or opportunities for things to be drawn on his door. I spun around and glanced at each of the surrounding doors. There were way too many drawings of penises on those boards. Were they compensating for something?

Okay, deep breath. He was expecting me and we'd have some sort of crazy fun like we always did. He would be all flirty with that weird eye thing he only did with me and then he'd kiss me chastely because we'd done that since I was six. Well okay he wanted to know what the deal was with kissing and I was just convenient. Suffice to say I became his willing plaything when he wanted to learn how to french kiss. That was a fun summer. I was twelve but still. Damon's tongue was very...distracting.

I knocked gently before pulling my hand back to tuck my hair behind my ear. I probably should try to look my best since he hadn't seen me in a while. I didn't want him to see me all sweaty and unattractive since I was constantly in competition with those easy, college girls. There was always a string of them calling during his breaks at home and I couldn't help the stab of jealousy coursing through me every time he answered one of the calls. Stupid man...

There was complete silence from the other side of the door and I groaned. I knocked a little louder but there was still no answer. Maybe he was sleeping? I pulled out my phone and dialed the number but he didn't answer. Maybe he was in the bathroom? I let my bag slide to the floor and leaned against his door. I was tired from the long drive and all I wanted to do was crash for a few hours.

"Dammit!" I whispered as I slid to the floor in a heap. He'd forgotten about me. I knew we'd been drifting a little bit since he started his junior year but...we were Damon and Elena. We were the freakishly close best friends who did almost everything together. Was he getting sick of me? Was I not enough anymore?

"Hey," a voice said from nearby. I looked up and found myself staring a pretty young woman. Her voice was subtly accented and she was smiling brightly as she repeated her greeting.

"H...Hi," I stuttered. Was I going to be thrown out? I was supposed to go right to a room but I was locked out. "I'm sorry! I thought he'd be here but I guess he forgot the time or something..."

"Damon Salvatore?" She asked. I nodded quickly and she grinned slightly. "That little slut is probably off boning some little co-ed. If he could just keep it in his pants..."

"Ummm..." I managed to say before she grinned again. She lifted my bag off the floor and then reached into her bag. She pulled out two post-its and a pen, scribbling a note before sticking it on Damon's door.

"If he'd just get a dry erase board then I could leave actual notes occasionally instead of wasting all of MY post-its," she growled out. She turned back to face me. "Why don't you come down the hall with me and wait for Damon to stumble home?"

"I...maybe I should..." I stuttered.

"I'm Rose by the way," she said as she carried my bag down the hall. "I'm in Damon's business class so he'll know where to find us and he better fucking have that marketing strategy done!"

"Um, okay," I said quietly as I followed her down the hall to a door decked out in concert stubs, pictures, and posters. She opened the door and shouldered herself inside before dropping my bag on a half-covered futon. There was a lot of stuff in her room, a real slob. I looked at all the posters and concert ticket stubs and some original artwork.

"Yeah I paint in my spare time. Business doesn't leave a lot of time for it so I'm happy with the time I get," she explained. "So are you one of the many or the few?"

"Many or few what?" I asked.

"The sluts of many or the special woman of the few," she explained.

"Well I don't sleep with him," I replied. "We're best friends."

"Oh my GOD! You're Elena?" Rose cried suddenly. She clasped my hands tightly and swung them lightly. "This is so cool! Damon's always talking about something you sent in an email or something you said on the phone. He's is so into everything you are; it's amazing!"

"Oh," I blushed, "Damon's seemed kind of distracted recently so I...I thought maybe he was getting tired of me."

"Baby, seriously?" Rose said as she gestured for me to sit on her bed. I climbed up on the high mattress and she jumped up to join me, the bed bouncing from the motion. "Damon is all about Elena-land! He's got pictures of you on his wall which besides his Mom are the only pictures of girls on his walls. He carries a picture of you in his wallet from when he took you to his prom."

"Oh yeah, I was the only freshman who got to go to the Senior Prom," I said wistfully. "It was so much fun!"

"I loved your dress. You look amazing in blue," she said with a giggle. "Although Damon's no slouch either." She leaned away and popped open her mini-fridge, offering me a soda as she opened one herself.

"Thanks. I couldn't believe he wanted to take me when for weeks girls were beating down the door," I admitted. I was actually planning on asking him to take me to my Senior Prom but...after the past few weeks I was beginning to think he'd be too busy with the others.

"Baby you are super sexy and if I swung that way...well I'd do you," she said as she slammed her empty soda can down. "My boyfriend is too much of a handful for me to even think about other people but damn girl, I'd do you."

"Um...thanks?" I said. "So you and Damon never...?"

"Oh God no! He's totally not my type!" she explained.

"What gorgeous and sexy as sin? He's also quite...talented," I replied. Her eyes bulged at the implications before grasping my hand again.

"Have you two?"

"Nope," I said popping the 'p', "I was his test subject when he learned how to kiss and stuff."

"Lucky, lucky girl," she said. "I've heard the stories."

We got quiet after that as I sipped the soda slowly. Where was Damon and who was he doing? Was it okay to be jealous? Was it okay to want to go home and just be mad at him? It would serve him right to finally realize I was missing and worry. I knew just what he'd do. He'd call my cell five or six times before calling his mom in a panic. Once he realized I was okay he'd panic and call a few more times, leaving messages begging for me to call him. He hated it when I was mad at him.

The last time I was angry with him, he had camped outside my bedroom for two days until I finally let him in. He had this adorable beard/fuzz on his cheeks at the end. It had scratched when he kissed me in apology. That could be considered weird by most people but we'd kissed for years in private. It was in public that we'd hold hands or hug since most of our other actions were too...intimate.

"So...do you want him?" Rose asked quietly. "I mean he's super-hot." Rose jumped off the bed and took my empty can before whirling around to stare mischievously.

"Um...well...I mean," I stammered.

"Hey, just so you know those of us not sleeping with Damon...we're all rooting for you two," she offered. "You always sound so amazing in his stories and he's totally into you even though he's being stupid."

"Thanks but I'm not really his type," I said softly. A knock sounded at the door before Rose could say anything. I slumped back on the bed, laying down completely and closing my eyes. Damon was sort of like a time bomb mixed with heroin. Every so often he would explode and you didn't want to be near him but at the same time you couldn't stay away. Who was I kidding anyway? I wasn't going to go home and have him panic. I was going to stay and get my Damon fix and then cry when he ditched me to sleep with some blonde chick from the student center. It was my curse to love him.

"Is she here?" I heard Damon ask from the doorway. He sounded worried and/or upset. It was hard to tell without looking at him but sometimes I got lucky. "Rose, is she here!" Definitely worried.

"Keep your pants on Salvatore. I mean it, pants on! I don't need nightmares!" Rose said furiously. He laughed then with a deep, throaty sound that made me shiver. He had that effect on most women but combined with his vibrant blue eyes and that little playful smirk, well we were goners.

"Rose you wouldn't be saying that if you knew what I looked like without them," he joked. "Now please tell me she's here!" He sounded upset now.

"You forgot about her didn't you," she asked with that trilling accented voice. I loved the foreign sounds and I smiled in happiness.

"Look, I got held up," he tried to explain. "I had to talk to my professor about one of the assignments."

"You mean, Kat wanted to have sex and you decided it was more important," Rose replied. "Shame on you for making her sit outside your door. Freddy was on desk duty tonight. Imagine if he'd found her and taken her down to the office?" Which one was Freddy down there? Was he the one I shoved?

"Look, I'm sorry Rose but please let me in..." he pleaded. I'd never met a woman who didn't back down from a Damon Salvatore beg but Rose seemed to be holding her own. I peeked through my lashes to see her blocking the door before finally sighing and letting him through. I had about two seconds before I was plastered to Damon's front, furious apologies murmured against my ear.

"I'm sorry I forgot," he whispered. I sighed and reached up to hug him gently. I felt the tension leave his body as he lifted me up to stand in front of him. He cupped my cheek softly before pressing a kiss to my forehead. It was sort of brotherly, like Stefan, but it made him feel better so I let it go. Frankly I didn't want him acting brotherly with me.

"It's okay. It was nice meeting Rose," I replied. He pulled back and stared at me. He was keeping secrets from me and he was worried she'd spilled the beans. What could be so bad? Why was he even keeping secrets from me?

"Yeah well knowing her..." he trailed off. "How about dinner?"

"Sure, but can we get a pizza or something? I'm kind of tired," I explained. He nodded knowingly. The car ride was long and hot since my car didn't have much air conditioning. "Thanks Damon."

"No problem baby," he replied. "The usual?" I nodded and he smiled broadly. He grabbed my bag and we both said our goodbyes to Rose. She whispered something to Damon and he nodded quickly. I didn't like this at all.

"What did Rose say?" I asked as he pulled me towards his door. He slipped his key in the lock and then grimaced. He sighed again in a way that shows exactly how ashamed he is before tugging me into the room behind him.

"I've been...sleeping with a professor," he offered quietly. I tugged away from him and stood my ground.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she's hot and it's getting me an 'A' in history," he replied. "I know it sounds bad but well it works and the sex isn't that bad. Plus she's hot."

"Well I guess...that's good?" I replied. Just how pretty was this chick? Could I take her in a fight? That was very important since I had to protect Damon's virtue...well the thread that was left. I reached up to touch his cheek and his eyes fluttered. He looked tired.

"How's school?" he finally asked.

"Blech," I replied with the narrowing of my eyes. "It's almost over though and then I'll be heading off to college. I'm so excited!" He lifted me up and fell down on the bed with me still in his arms. We crawled up to the pillows and rolled to face each other. We always did this and it felt so normal. His hand was on my hip as he pulled me closer until we were almost nose to nose.

"You should have come here," Damon said softly. We'd been fighting about that for months. He wanted me to come to school here with him but it didn't have the program I wanted. It also was too far away from the local Kid's Center where I volunteered. There was a new group of children there and they needed all the help they could get. While being with Damon all the time would be amazing, I couldn't leave the kids. I hoped he understood.

"Yeah but the kids..." I murmured. He nodded and then reached out to push some hair behind my ear. I reached up and pulled him in for a kiss. His eyes widened in surprise but he let me kiss him. This was us. Other people thought this was weird but we could do all this and still be best friends. Kissing and stuff wasn't weird with Damon. It was perfection.

"Mmm...Elena," he whispered as he rolled me onto my back. He kissed down my neck. This was new. It was usually just a quick make-out session if we were in the mood and then we just went back to talking. Sometimes I wished he would just...take what I've been offering him. Only one person would get my virginity and I'd always wanted it to be Damon.

"Damon..." I whispered softly. For once he didn't seem to be stopping as his hands roamed down and under my t-shirt. Ah the wonders of second base...

His hands were strong and gentle as they slid over my bra. The rough pads of his fingers teased along the cloth, brushing over my skin in tantalizing sensations. His tongue joined the onslaught and I arched up against him as he licked along my collarbone. My hands tangled into his hair as I tried to get him to continue his motions. Inevitably he would stop and then I'd be hot, bothered, horny, and slightly pissed. Then we'd fight until we pretended it hadn't happened.

I could feel him pressed against me and I had to suppress the urge to start panting in need. My body always reacted to him no matter what was going on in our lives. We could be so angry with each other and he would slide behind me and I wanted him like a junkie needs a fix. While it was nice to know how much he affected me, it made it really easy for him to win fights now.

His hand slid down over my stomach suddenly and I felt my jeans give way as he unbuttoned them quickly. Well we'd never done this before! I stiffened for a second but thankfully he didn't notice. His lips moved up to mine as I felt his hand slide under my panties in a teasing fashion. My hips arched when I felt one finger slip against me. Eyes closed, I sighed in contentment as his finger moved with purpose.

"Kat..." he murmured. My eyes shot open at the sound of another girl's name rolling off his tongue. His fingers were insistent as he continued kissing me and pressing his fingers against me. I grasped his shoulders and pushed him away fiercely. He stumbled over onto his side as I reached down to button my pants. Okay so maybe when I said I wanted Damon to have my virginity I also meant I wanted him to want it. Saying another girl's name was not cool.

I pushed myself to my feet and smoothed out my clothes as I listened to him breathe deeply. I couldn't look at him so I moved towards my bag, pulling my purse up over my shoulder. I pushed my hair back and sighed as I walked towards the door.

"Elena! I'm sorry!" Damon finally said as he tried to stumble to his feet. "I was just with Kat and I just...I mean I..."

"Save it Damon," I replied cuttingly. I turned to face him and tried to push back tears. "Sometimes I wish you'd actually just want to be with me instead of wishing you were somewhere else!"

I didn't wait for his answer as I opened the door and fled his room. I'd venture back once I felt a little better and maybe he'd be ready to really apologize.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Here endeth the chapter. This is a short three-parter to help me get through this crushing bit of writer's block. The stupid season ender really zapped my inspiration so I'm barely opening up GoogleDocs at all. It's sad….

I am working on chapters for both TBL and CMI and I hope to have them done soon. Please bear with me. I'll also be finishing up review replies during the interim.

Follow me at tsukikomew (dot) blogspot (dot) com

Please leave me some feedback. I always respond eventually! Sorry for any delays!


	2. Photoshop

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sorry about the shortness.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

High school serves as the perfect training ground for how to be a bitch. Think back to high school and remember every bad word, every harsh word, and every moment you wished you could curl up and die. High school prepared you to be the ultimate bitch to just about anyone. Having the man you secretly love call you by someone else's name makes you want to be the ultimate bitch to someone. It's not going to be towards the man you love so you go for the next best thing. The bitch that slept with him was the logical choice.

I stomped off towards the library which, luckily, was easy to find on the large campus. Two computer searches later and I found her entire class schedule. Well Dr. Katherine Pierce was certainly a busy, busy bee. Did she have lovers in all of her classes or was it just Damon? Sure Damon was an amazing man but was she the type to only keep one lover?

While her next class was in two hours, I found myself looking into her as a person. She was young, so young in fact Damon and her could have been twins practically. She'd graduated from high school at 15 and went on to achieve a Ph.D. by 24. Now at 25 she was looking good by having an associate professorship and looking towards tenure. She was squeaky clean when it came to allegations of anything improper but she seemed a little too clean. It was something to consider for the future. No one was that clean.

She had a Facebook account...how naughty. Her relationship status was listed as "It's Complicated" and there were countless pictures of her with her students. She seemed to love being in pictures and she was in various stages of undress. It was nothing inappropriate mind you, but down to a bright red bikini. There were three with Damon. He, however, was not tagged. He didn't believe in Facebook so...he didn't have one.

I scrolled through her various interests but they seemed run of the mill. I mean, who the hell actually puts "kittens" as a like? Okay maybe a teen or something but a professor? She didn't even say "cats". Her movie interests were mostly foreign films and she didn't watch TV. Who doesn't watch any TV?

I sighed at the information and then looked at her professor page. She had office hours for the hour before her class and I realized I could...take advantage. I felt positively devious as I printed out the three pictures of Damon and lists of some very important emails. I could move things along a bit and possibly get her out of Damon's life. If it was meant to be then she could wait until he graduated college. If she couldn't deal with that then maybe I'd convince her.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Her office was immaculate, cold and calculated in order to portray control. She had waved me in with a confused look on her face before stepping out to use the bathroom. She was probably trying to figure out where she'd seen me before. It had to be difficult because if she recognized me it meant she'd been to Damon's dorm room. There were pictures of me on the wall and that was just about the only place possible.

It made me angry to think she'd been in his room, probably in his bed. I knew Damon slept around and had a reputation of being loose with his attentions. He only had the most beautiful women and that made my feelings seem less than. It was something I had begun to accept. I would have an unrequited love like in all those books I'd read over the years. The only difference was my story wouldn't end with a miracle change in his love. Maybe there'd be someone else...maybe.

I listened for the sound of her stiletto heels clicking across the floor but I heard nothing except my vibrating phone. Damon had called twice since I'd stormed out and texted fifteen times. He probably realized I would come back when I was ready and there was nothing he could do about it and he would just wait. I touched a finger to the touch screen for a moment when a picture of him flashed across the screen, alerting me to another call. I called it his, "I want in your panties" look. Too bad he didn't really want in my panties.

"I'm sorry but I only have a few minutes," Katherine said as she entered the room. She'd changed out of her spiked 'fuck-me' shoes and into more sensible flats. Her hair was down, out of the elegant bun, hanging down her back in neat little curls. She even looked a little like me...

"That's alright. I only have a few things to say," I murmured. She looked surprised by that. She was probably expecting some sort of academic question only she could answer. She sat down and shut down her computer while I sat my phone down on the desk. Hopefully he would try to call again.

"I...I've heard some troubling news," I began softly. "I thought I should report it to an appropriate channel."

"Should I notify the campus police?" she asked hesitantly. She had a look of concern on her face but it slid away when I shook my head. "Well what is it Miss...?"

"Gilbert," I replied. "I've been told some disturbing news about a professor at this university."

"A professor? Well if it's about a colleague then perhaps I should refer you..." she trailed off. She was really trying to follow protocol but I saw that little twinge of curiosity. She was definitely someone who would love some dirt on her co-workers.

"There is a professor who is sleeping with their students," I said disgustedly. "In exchange for grades!"

Katherine's face paled slightly but she shook it off quickly. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion but she said nothing as if she was considering my words. She sat back and waited for me to continue. I met her gaze and sighed.

"Isn't that unethical?" I asked softly.

"Well," she stuttered. "Well yes of course. It would have to be reported to the campus police and be written up to go to the higher authorities on the university student issues board. I...can get that process started."

"That would be nice," I replied. As if he knew I was thinking of it, the phone rang and his picture appeared on screen. Katherine's eyes darted down to the screen and froze. Her eyes widened and she gasped. The phone continued to vibrate a little closer to her with Damon's adorable "I want in your panties" look.

"I...uh..." she stuttered.

"Perhaps I should make this clear," I began simply. "Stay the fuck away from Damon. Give him the grade he deserves and then let him pass your class." I stood up and leaned over her desk, placing my palms flat against the surface. She paled and slid weakly against her chair.

"I...please..." she whispered.

"Do all that and I won't report it. Damon deserves better than that and how dare you take advantage!" I bit out. "Your reputation and career could end because of these allegations but then...at least you're young. Trust me I am ready to send off what I have to your boss. "

"I...I understand," she replied. "I'll leave him alone. I've worked too hard to lose this."

"As I expected," I said as I reached for my phone, sliding it into my pocket with a smile. "Well I'll leave you to your class and by the way, if I hear anything about your continued relationship with Damon well your bosses won't just get the allegations. They'll get all those nice bikini pictures. A friend of mine is a whiz at Photoshop."

She said nothing as I lifted my purse and turned towards the door, hopefully leaving her behind for good. Maybe I'd been premature and maybe I was angry. Either way I didn't have much respect for someone who took advantage of situations like she was doing. It was unethical, inappropriate, and unacceptable. Damon didn't deserve a relationship like that and I would do my best to protect him.

"You're Elena," she said as I stood in the doorway. "Damon has...talked about you."

"Well that's good. He is my best friend," I replied.

"Sure...best friend," she said unconvinced. "Maybe I took advantage but he's a great guy. You're uh...very lucky."

"Not that it's any of your business but we're just friends," I said.

"Yes and I'm a bodybuilder," she replied. "Well good luck Elena."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-

The door was unlocked to his room but he was nowhere to be found. There wasn't even a note on the door or on my bags, which had been unpacked. I opened his dresser drawers and saw some of my clothes nestled next to his. Even my underwear was arranged next to his boxers. Well the striped one was sitting on his dresser with a little post it note attached.

_When did you get these?_

Oh he was trying to be cute. Damon was well acquainted with the majority of my clothes but those had been a gift from Caroline. Apparently my underwear collection wasn't adventurous enough and I needed something slightly more daring to get a man. Colorful undergarments were key or some such nonsense. Either way I understood the post it. If I forgave him then he wanted me to wear them.

I picked them up and stared at them for a moment before turning to look around the empty room. His math textbook was open on his desk surrounded by about fifty crumpled papers. I smoothed one out slowly and read his work. He really didn't understand trig did he?

I picked up a pencil and scribbled the answer quickly. He should be sleeping with his math professor. Unfortunately I seemed to recall Professor Johnson was a balding, heavy-set man. It wouldn't be the worst Damon had done most likely. He'd had some real sleazy experiences. Although the professor would have been his first man.

I sat down on his bed and stared at the pictures on the wall. Damon always kept pictures close so he could remember all the good times. He hadn't wanted to go to college at all so when Peppe made an issue of it, Damon took about a thousand pictures to keep him company. There were pictures of Damon as a kid with Stefan. Stefan was always clutching a raggedy teddy bear while Damon was usually staring off at something. I'd been told it was usually me but I'd been oblivious.

There were pictures of his parents, more of his Mom than Dad. Peppe and Damon had such a strained relationship but then at least he had a Dad. It would be that time in a few months when I would probably skip out of college and visit Damon again. He was the only one who seemed to understand the anniversary of my parents' deaths hurt me a lot. So I would find him and he would chase the nightmares away as he had since I was five.

I smiled at the thought and then glanced down at the underwear. Well I guess I could forgive him but maybe he'd still surprise me. I would demand an apology though. It was the least he could do. Damn him and his ability to make me forgive him anything. I blame the "I'm going to do things to you" look. He unleashed that once on me and he got in my panties on the first try. Hmmm...to be fourteen again with Damon's fingers.

Well a shower never did anyone any harm. Maybe Damon would be back again.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

I clutched the towel around my body tightly as I walked quickly towards Damon's room. The bathroom hadn't seemed that far when I headed there with one of Damon's huge towels. Now it seemed endless as I prayed none of the students opened their doors and saw me. I was completely covered but no one had ever seen me undressed like this, except for Damon.

I opened his door and shuffled in quickly, slamming the door behind me. Good, no one had seen me and now no one would. I sighed in relief and then froze. There was a distinct smell of pizza and the sound of a pencil hitting the floor. Please, please, please let it be Damon.

I turned and found that yes, it was Damon. He was staring open-mouthed at me and it took me a second to realize he was staring at my legs. I glanced down and noticed a little stray water but it wasn't like there was a gigantic hair ball hanging off of them of something. What was wrong with him?

"Damon, are you okay?" I finally asked as he stared for a few minutes at my legs before gulping loudly. He stood up slowly but his eyes lingered lower than usual. What was his problem?

"Um..." he stuttered as he took a few steps forward. I watched him warily as he approached but then...he did something completely un-Damon-like. He tripped on a pair of sweatpants and flew into me, knocking me to the floor.

"Ow..." I groaned once the movement stopped. He was staring down at me in surprise and I glanced down, realizing something very quickly. Shit...I was naked.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

I fell yesterday and now walking is painful. Thank the pain for getting me to finish this set-up chapter.

Writer's block is a bitch.

CMI is next.

One more chapter of this left. Katherine is coming back in TBL so don't worry if she seemed a bit OOC. Elena and photoshop? She's got a devious streak!

I am working on moving my stories to safety on livejournal or blogger. Don't worry they will be updated and remain on FFN. It's mostly a safety net with all the crazy on FFN.

Follow me at Tsukikomew (d-o-t) blogspot (d-o-t) com

I will respond to every review! I am working on that as well. Bear with me please.


	3. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Warning this chapter contains their first time. If you do not wish to read about it, don't worry because it's not 100% necessary for the rest of the series. If you read the first two and find the below chapter to be too graphic for you then I do wonder why you read the first two. I was sort of clear from the beginning. Either way, I warn you.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-

"Damon," I whispered as I realized my sudden exposure. While Damon and I had been incredibly close growing up we'd never fully taken the liberties of being fully naked. Sure he'd begun his explorations but I'd never lost all of my clothes during any of those times. He'd seen me topless and in one instance without pants but never the whole package.

He was frozen on top of me as he stared down at my body with an odd look. He seemed in a different place and I was hesitant to say anything while he seemed so perplexed. His hands were braced around me but his fingers flexed as though he wished to move them. His eyes darkened as I slid my leg down to rest flat against the floor.

"Damon?" I whispered. I wanted to get up and cover myself from his gaze. While Damon was usually respectful and almost seemed to worship the ground women walked on, he seemed to be staring too intensely. His eyes closed for a second and he shuddered powerfully against me. I turned my face away from him and closed my eyes wishing the moment would end so I could throw on some clothes and we could forget about my clumsiness and possibly our earlier fight.

After a beat my eyes shot open in wonder. I turned to face him once more and stared at his face. He was clenching his teeth and shaking slightly as if he was fighting some intense pain. I reached up to touch him and felt it. Between my thighs he rested so firmly there was nothing left to my imagination. He was hard and thick and I felt my body reacting to his closeness.

There was something ancient in the way he held his body and I found myself just trying to absorb the look of him. He seemed like some ancient being that fought against the one thing he wanted more than anything in the world. While I knew it wasn't actually me, for a second I could believe it was me he wanted.

"Damon?" I asked again, reaching up to him. His eyes shot open and ensnared me in their gaze. His usual calm look was stormy at best, dark blue eyes speaking of what he thought to do.

"Don't move Elena," he whispered firmly. "I need a moment."

"Damon you don't have to pretend you are so affected," I replied. "Let me get my towel."

"Do you really think I'm pretending?" he hissed in anger. "Do you really think so little of yourself?"

"Damon...I...look you're just upset about earlier," I replied. "You were a bit wound up earlier and it's just part of that."

"Huh..." he mumbled. I held his gaze and then gasped at the change in his eyes. Before it had been pained, dark stormy depths, and now it was as though I'd thrown down some sort of challenge. I reached up to stop him as he moved forward but his lips found mine first.

Damon was a spectacular kisser, one that seemed to take great pleasure in wringing every ounce of pleasure from his partner. She'd seen women line up at the town fair when in a fit of anger, Damon had volunteered for the kissing booth. Matt Donovan's mother paid Damon a fifty and they went without power for the last two weeks of the month. Damon had used an ice pack for three days after those hours. Although smug he'd confessed he wouldn't ever do it again no matter how much money he was offered.

"Mmm..." I groaned as his tongue nudged my lips open to play with mine. With each playful taste, his hands began their tantalizing movements. Finger tips brushed along my sides as shivers erupted, jumping from nerve to nerve. He made a content sound as he seared my insides with one powerful look. His lips moved from mine as he pressed feverish kisses to my neck. Teeth joined the fray and I found myself writhing beneath him. As always my neck was a sensitive spot and I could hardly think straight as he waged war on me.

"Tell me you want this," Damon whispered. His one hand lifted slowly and with an intense gaze locked on me, he cupped my breast. He was gentle as his thumb brushed over my nipple again and again until I closed my eyes from the shocks of pleasure I felt. We had done this before but something in his gaze told me this was incredibly different.

"Tell me Elena," he commanded as he leaned down to nip at the sensitive tip. My body arched up from the unfamiliar sensations. We'd always fumbled in teenage haste in order to find some satisfaction from the raging hormones. Although Damon was not a virgin he always seemed to act like that with me. His moves evaporated and he acted like he'd never been with a woman before. He claimed it was different with me but I wondered if it was a bad thing.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" he asked softly as his hand trailed down over my stomach. "Would it help if I said she meant nothing?"

"Damon...you called me by her name," I replied sadly. "It hurt me Damon."

"I know Elena and I'm so so sorry," he whispered with a soft kiss to my ear. "I broke it off with her."

"You what? When?" I asked. His fingers slid lower and I gasped when I felt the tip of his finger against me. He didn't move his finger at all as he paused in his thoughts. He pressed soft kisses to my cheeks as he coaxed me to allow him to continue.

"This afternoon," he whispered. "It was why I was late today. I couldn't do it anymore."

"Do what?"

"I couldn't pretend I was happy with her anymore," he replied. He burrowed his head against my neck in need and I sighed. Damon was always so cocky and completely in control and for a second he looked completely unsure of himself. "I couldn't pretend that I didn't miss you."

"You missed me?" I asked softly. He kissed my neck in a soothing manner before moving up to stare at me intensely.

"Of course I missed you," he said vehemently. "You are the only amazing thing in my life. You're the only one who forgives me always and makes me want to be better."

"Damon...I care about you but it really hurt," I said bitterly. "I'm always second choice Damon...always."

"Never in my eyes," he replied as he moved to kiss me. His lips were firm against mine as he slid his denim-clad thigh between my legs. He covered me slowly as his fingers moved tentatively against me. I gasped loudly at the sensation as he moved slowly as if gauging how I felt about his touch. I felt the warm, wetness surge forward as my body reacted to his perfect movements. He held my face in a tight grip so I could only watch him and see every little smirk. He was smug to a fault as my body trembled in need.

One finger slid inside me so quickly I surged up, hips pumping wildly at the unfamiliar sensation. I felt full but still...empty? Did that make any sense? It was such an unfamiliar sensation but I seemed to want more and more. I needed more to fill that aching sensation so I could finally crest that hill I had been waiting for when in Damon's arms.

"Tell me you want this Elena," he demanded. "Tell me you want me to be your first. I want to be."

He held me in his intense gaze as I struggled to find the words. How does one tell their best friend they are in love with them? How does one tell them how much they want them to be the first and last to ever touch you in that way? How do you be honest with yourself while setting yourself up to lose the one you love?

"I...please Damon," I managed when he slowed his soft movements. I panted loudly as he withdrew from my body with a lingering touch. His hand moved up over my stomach to rest where it had started, my breast pressed intimately against his palm.

"Tell me," he commanded.

"I want this," I whispered. "I've always wanted it to be you."

"I tried to stay away," he confessed. "I tried to let you find some other man who would make you happy but I'm selfish. I hate the thought of one of those idiots touching you like this. They'll ruin it for you."

"Damon," I murmured thoughtfully. For a second I thought love had passed through his eyes but it was gone before I could consider it fully. He was jealous and possessive but he was like that always. It was really no surprise he wanted this for himself. He always wanted everything I would give him just as I demanded so much of him. It was unconventional but...it seemed perfect.

Before I could process another second of our unconventional love-making, I found myself scooped up in his arms. He deposited me gently against his sheets and took a moment to remove his clothing. He left his boxers on thankfully, seeming to understand how nervous this made me. I would always look back on this moment as a magical night but in the back of my mind I would always wonder if I wasn't quite good enough. I had no experience and absolutely no idea what I was doing.

He settled over me again between my legs. He was gentle as he brought me into a kiss that seemed to carry every ounce of pleasure possible. It was feverish yet gentle as he coaxed every sound he could from me. With one wild smile he began his descent down my body, playing as if we weren't naked at all. He tickled my ribs until I was laughing and trying to fend him off. He nipped at my stomach until I moaned from the pleasurable pain he invoked. It was only when I felt his warm breath between my thighs, I shot up in alarm. We'd never done that before!

Before I could fight him away he took me into his mouth causing me to make a sound vaguely like a cat purring. It was an odd sound and honestly it was sort of embarrassing but he seemed to enjoy it. He chuckled lightly as I tried to decide whether I wanted to fight him off or drag him closer. I felt his intent even in the midst of intense sensation. He wanted me to lose my mind. Bastard...

I surged higher and higher as I struggled to find some way of anchoring me to reality. It was so easy to drift away in sensation and just let go of everything. He wouldn't stop unless I was in pain or we'd done whatever it was he wanted. My fingers clenched at the sheets but they did nothing to alleviate the building pressure inside. I grasped my hair but I found the position uncomfortable.

Finally my fingers sought out Damon and I sunk them into his hair, grasping him tightly as his tongue swirled with purpose. I felt the beginnings of something and I gasped loudly, calling out his name in confusion. This was different. This was something beyond my comprehension. This was...perfect.

I shuddered against him as I tried to make sense of the explosions rocking through my body. I quivered as he finally pulled back from my body, sliding up slowly as I tried to force my eyes open. He kissed my eyelids tenderly as he stroked my cheek softly. It was only when I realized his boxers had vanished that my eyes shot open.

"Shh...it'll only hurt for a moment," he whispered. "You can tell me to stop and I will."

I tried to form words but I was distracted by the odd wetness on my inner thigh. He was pressed intimately against me and I realized it was him. He was excited beyond what I'd ever thought possible from him. Damon was control and hated any second of weakness. He always seemed hesitant to let me touch him and he'd usually fought me off when I grew increasingly curious.

His hands slid over my thighs as he moved closer until I felt the unfamiliar fullness of him against me. He was slow as he slid forward, pressing only slightly against me as I tried to understand the invasive nature of his movements. I felt him stop when he pressed against something and my eyes flew to his. In one second I could be no longer a virgin. One more movement and I would have let my best friend take my virginity with no promise of a future.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked softly. I reached up to brush his cheek with my fingertips. His face was flushed in pleasure, his eyes wide with pleasure. He looked so happy and excited. He looked like he genuinely wanted this from me. Could I give it to him?

My answer came quickly. During my soft touches he turned his head slightly, kissing my fingers softly. How could I doubt him when he knew me so well? He was the one person I could trust in this moment of vulnerability. He was the only person I could look back at and smile over these moments of tenderness. He was trying so hard to make it wonderful for me.

"Please," I whispered. "I need you." His eyes widened as he leaned down to kiss me once more. Our eyes locked during the kiss and his filled with apology as he pushed through the thin barrier, uniting us completely for the first time. I felt the tears in the corner of my eyes and I tried to push them back. It wasn't horrible but it was...uncomfortable to say the least. He froze after the first full thrust waiting, it seemed, for my body to relax.

I felt the first tremor of pleasure as I rocked experimentally. He groaned against me before dropping his head to my shoulder. He groaned again when I began to rock more forcefully against him, testing each little slide thoughtfully. Every movement was slightly different containing a slightly differing level of pleasure. A slow slide made my toes curl a little but the harsher slide made him hit a part of me which made me gasp.

"You are killing me," he mumbled. His hands held my hips still as he pulled back out of me, making me whine in displeasure. I liked the odd fullness it gave me and I longed for a little more. He began to move slowly, shallow strokes which made me beg for more. The words seemed strange as I lost myself in the rippling of his muscles against mine and the feelings coursing through my veins.

"Please...oh please..." I begged as he continued his off-beat torture. I couldn't contain the emotion as I turned my head back and forth as pleasure built. He seemed unaware of my need as he continued to tease and play with me, grunting when I tried to hold him tighter. Finally when I thought I could take no more I reached up and pulled on his hair.

"Ow...fuck..." he grunted in pain. "Shit Elena that hurt!"

"Stop fucking around then," I commanded. "You can play later."

"Is that a promise?" he asked while an odd glint stole into his eyes. He leaned down to nip at my nose playfully as he held my hands to the bed. It felt strange to fight him here when he was still inside me, still wringing pleasure from me. He laughed then, an odd sound in such an intimate setting.

It bubbled up inside me when he pressed my hands beside my head, linking fingers tightly with his. I felt the laugh and let it out as he smiled. He seemed so happy and free and I couldn't fault him for prolonging the inevitable ending of this moment. He slid forward once, and I moaned low in my throat.

"Can I play more?" he asked seriously. "Can I?"

"You and your toys," I whispered playfully.

"Do you want toys? I can get some?" he asked.

"Umm...I was kidding," I replied.

"I wasn't," he stated as he began a furious pace, silencing me effectively. I arched up against him as more pleading words spilled from my lips. I lost the sense of understanding as I felt the fire burning brighter and more intensely. One thrust, one kiss, and I fell blissfully over the edge.

I called out his name in surprise and then felt myself splinter until I couldn't imagine ever feeling the same again. I was unaware of him as I floated above the ground, thought gone as I tried to make sense of the world. He must have followed me because of the animalistic sound that rang near my ear. My thoughts wandered as I suddenly realized I would never be quite the same again.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

"I can't take it anymore," I whined. He was the devil incarnate and I found the anger flowing as he teased me. He hadn't been kidding when he'd gotten me to agree to two days of pleasure. He'd convinced me to remain in bed for the most part, only rising to go to the bathroom or to get the take-out he had delivered.

We'd had sex again and again until I pleaded for a break. I was sore and he apologetic. I fell asleep in his arms and woke in them in the morning. He was gentle as he got me a t-shirt to wear as I went to the shower. When I returned he had changed the sheets and gotten breakfast for us. He'd been the same Damon as always as if we hadn't spent a night wild in bed.

The day had passed slowly as we enjoyed each other's company. We had laughed and joked in bed as we talked about everything in our lives. We laid together as we watched some crappy romantic comedy on TV which turned into a bout of slow love-making. He seemed insatiable and I found myself wondering why anyone bothered leaving the house at all.

Now I found myself tethered to his headboard as he teased me with one of my silk scarves. I had thought of it purely as decoration for an outfit but now knew I would never look at the silk scarf the same way again. It teased me mercilessly as he swept it over every sensitive spot on my body.

"You can always take more," he mumbled cruelly as he licked the center of my body. He had missed a little of the caramel sauce he'd managed to sneak into the room. It hadn't been something I had been expecting but I certainly could understand the booming topping business.

"Damon..." I moaned when I felt him moving against me, rocking teasingly.

"All right...all right," he finally agreed.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Sunday night came suddenly and I found myself sad with the idea of returning home. He must have sensed it because he grew distant as I packed. I could still feel him between my legs, the soreness acute but still present. He had been quiet as he made the bed and I slid the remaining clothes into my suitcase. I'd only worn two outfits the whole time and I hoped Gianna wouldn't notice. It was not something I wanted to discuss with Damon's mother.

"You're sad," he whispered as he slid behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his arms until I could seek comfort in his embrace.

"Of course I'm sad," I replied. "What did this weekend mean Damon?"

"Does it have to mean anything?" he asked. Suddenly he realized it was the wrong thing to say because his arms tightened against me. "Maybe it means we found a way to make our relationship mean more. It doesn't have to change."

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. He didn't want a relationship with me after this weekend and I longed for my car so I could cry in peace. No matter how great our weekend was it wouldn't change a thing.

"What if we just...sought out each other when we needed a break from the world?" Damon mumbled.

"Friends with benefits?" I asked softly.

"Exactly!" Damon replied. "We know we wouldn't hurt each other in this. We care about each other too much."

"So we're friends who have sex?" I said hesitantly. He nodded slightly and I realized he was offering me an in. I wanted him more than anything and maybe this was the way I could have him. I could be with him in this and maybe something more would come of it down the road. I wanted him any way I could get him and this was my golden opportunity. It didn't hurt the man had amazing skills and I hungered to learn more.

"Okay."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

So…what do you think?

I'm working on CMI and STC this next week. My schedule is a little hectic but I'll try to get out another chapter of something this week.

Don't forget the blog! Tsukikomew (d.o.t) blogspot (d.o.t.) com


End file.
